Reflection, Reflection
by ntel9
Summary: "I'm not a failure." he murmured dangerously. Mirror Vlad came closer to Vlad, slowly and said "Yes. you. are. Blood roared in Vlad's ear.  - Vladimir Dracula's Sixteenth Birthday


Run. Run. That's all he thought of. No heroic getaways, no fights, no biting, just run. It was coming. Everything was coming. Evil, Darkness, his worst nightmare.

There was nothing for it; he began to glide through the trees, eyes watering, panting heavily. He'd been here before, once. And almost died. The slayers, he recalled, came after him in this very forest. But now it was worst. He picked up the pace before coming to a running river. Dead End. Game Over. He looked into the river, It shone back at him. It. He growled in frustration and shut his eyes. Foot steps came up behind him. The air around him cooled and turned to near ice, the air became clearer and more defined. And then it hit him. He turned to see a the ghost-like creature crawling up behind him, holding his unconsious best friend by the throat. "Robin!" he called, but no sound came out. He tried again. Nothing. He surged forward and made a grab for Robin but he went straight through the both of them. He stood up, shaking, and started to lunge when he was hit by a vision. Robin underneath him, his fangs at Robin's throat. He gasped. What was that? He observed the scene closely, it.. it.. it was him. Not any ghost but him standing over Robin. The ghost dissapeared and he found himself back over Robin, staring at the vein in his neck, just pumping away. He bent his head and leaned in for the kill, the blood called to him. So strong and powerful, his eyes darkened and he took the last lunge for the neck.

"Vladimir! Vladdy, Vlad." Vladimir Dracula opened his eyes ever so slightly, peeping out he saw his dad, Count Dracula, jumping excitedly by his bed like a five year old. Vlad recoiled at the image. "Dad, dad, calm down!" he said.

"Oh yes, right. Well anyway it's your big day today, my favorite child."

"Really, I completely forgot."

"Was that sarcasm?" The count asked, musingly. But then decided it didn't matter and ushered Vlad downstairs. "Now remember, you are a Vampire. Nothing will change that, so just go with it. It won't be so bad and thenwe can go hunting together, biting people, tortu-

"Dad, you're getting over excited again. I'm going to lead a normal life, no biting, no blood."

The count began to shake and raised his pale face up to meet Vlad's face. Lightening struck and his eyes turned red, "YOU ARE A VAMPIRE. THE CHOSEN ONE. YOU WILL OBEY ME, VLADIMIR."

"NO I WON'T, I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO BE THE CHOSEN ONE, ALL I EVER WANTED WAS TO BE NORMAL." Vlad fumed, before turning on his heel and storming in the mirror room; He slammed the door shut and turned to look in the mirror before stopping. He hadn't had time to review his dream world umm.. dream. It had freaked him out, he was scared that there was indeed a evil vampire in him. One just waiting to come out. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. He thought about Ingrid and Boris. Ingrid had always been evil but after her transformation, it was on a whole other level. And Boris. Well, that didn't end well. Vlad wasn't evil. Everyone knew it, but they just didn't care. He walked closer to the mirror and peered in. In the mirror stood a man. Not a boy, not him. A powerful blood lusting vampire. He was mesmerized by his appearance. There was an aura of danger around the Vlad in the mirror.

"Like what you see?" Mirror Vlad asked, with a sickenly smug smile on his face.

Vlad just stared.

"It's you, you're potential. Everything you can do. And do it you're way."

He scrunched his eyes and peered closer. "I don't want to lead a army of vampires."

"But, we can do it our way?"

"How?"

"Evil. Evil is overrated, let me show you what I- I mean we can do." He leaned his head to the side and looked in to mirror Vlad's eyes. The scene changed and he saw his own selfish dreams in front of him. Ingrid, the Count, Robin, all normal. All understanding.

"You don't get it, do you?" said Mirror Vlad, smirking. "All of this is selfish, there are two types of evil. You're lovely and kind Vlad, but that's gotten you nowhere. You have the potential to be evil. Join me and we can make things work for us. Everyone will bow down to us. You want breathers and vamps to live together in peace, why not? You're the boss."

Vlad blinked. "But it's not selfish, I want to help."

"Yes, good intentions but not for you're family. Not that we care. Vampires don't need anyone." Mirror Vlad extended his hand,"we can destroy and conquer everything then have our perfect world. For us."

Suddenly, Vlad became aware of what was happening. Mirror Vlad was coaxing him into believing the evil side of him. He turned his back on the mirror and said "No. I won't be ordered around by my own evil reflection. I will make everyone who matters pleased with my decisions. No destruction, just peace."

Mirror Vlad became mad. "And what about the slayers Vladimir, gonna kiss their capes as well. You're weak, you can't take what you want. Everything you want is infront of you and you won't take it. Ingrid knew, Boris knew. And that's why they beat you."

"Boris is dead and Ingrid is as good as."

"No thanks to you. Face it, you're weak. I would overpower you. You'll never win. You're father is dissapointed in you. Remember how quick he was to discard you when Magda was pregnant again. Never forget that you'll never get what you want. Look at me, I'm powerful. Charming. Unbearably Handsome. And you. You're the boy who failed at everything he ever wanted. Normality. Deal with it. You're a failure, Vladimir."

"I'm not a failure." he murmured dangerously.

Mirror Vlad came closer to Vlad, slowly and said "Yes. you. are.

Blood roared in Vlad's ear. Thunder flashed and the room a lit with fire. "FAILURE! I'LL SHOW YOU FAILURE." A bolt of fire came from Vlad's palm and encased the mirror in it.

Mirror Vlad laughed. "See, you are evil. It roams in you're blood."

"I'm in charge!" said Vlad and he grabbed Mirror Vlad's hand. In a flash of blue and white, their bodies emerged, Vlad collapsed to the ground.

He thrashed about the floor before coming toa standstill. He heard frantic knocking from outside. "VLADLIMIR!" the count called.

Vlad ignored him and continued to lay still. He took a deep breath and staggered up, without opening his eyes. He clambered over to the mirror and slowly raised one eyelid but closed it tight at the first sign of light. Gritting his teeth, he tried again. Looking back at him was a handsome boy with dark black hair, paper-pale skin and enticing crimson lips curved in a small smile. He felt normal. Happy, even. He was a still the wimp, Vlad. And that was okay. But a evil vampire still existed in him. He put the thought at the back of his mind and turned for the door, before sneaking another glance at his face and ruffling his hair slightly.


End file.
